


Model Lovers

by FarFromTheTree



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Rare Pairings, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarFromTheTree/pseuds/FarFromTheTree
Summary: Ann's been modeling for a while, even before she became a phantom thief and helped save Japan from a demonic entity trying to subjugate all of humanity. In that time, she had interacted with her fair share of other models.However, none of them before now had made her feel like this...
Relationships: Sakura Futaba/Takamaki Ann, Takamaki Ann/Takeba Yukari
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Model Lovers

To say that Ann was a little nervous would be rather accurate. She had been modeling for over a year by now, but this was the first time she was doing a shoot of this caliber. There were over a dozen models here, most of whom she'd seen before in magazines, even if their names escaped her at the moment.

They were all so pretty, and was she starting to feel a bit self conscious. There were all these amazingly beautiful girls here, and then boring old her. She couldn't possibly compare to them. They were going to call her name, get one good look at her, and tell her "Nevermind, go home."

"Alright, next up, Takamaki!"

Ann took a deep breath, and stood up. She put all her doubts behind her, put on a smile, and stepped out onto the set. She posed, changed outfits a few times, and definitely didn't almost have a heart attack out of fear that she might mess it up. However, nothing bad happened, and as soon as the photographer told her "That's enough." she let out a huge sigh of relief.

She went backstage, and collapsed into the nearest chair. It was finally over, and all she wanted to do now was go home and collapse into bed, maybe eat a crepe on the way home. What she wasn't expecting was one of the other models to sit down next to her and hand her a bottle of water.

"Don't worry, you did great." She told her, and Ann sat up, taking the bottle of water. "I could tell you were nervous out there."

"Thanks." Ann replied, taking a big sip.

"I'm Takeba, by the way. Yukari Takeba." The older girl intoduced herself, extending a hand.

"Ann Takamaki." Ann replied, shaking the offered hand. As they shook hands, their eyes met for the first time, and they each felt a strange sensation go through them. They weren't sure what it meant, but they knew that it felt good, and they both also knew that it was the other girl who caused it.

"So, Takamaki, are you free after this?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah, I was just gonna go home after this. You wanna get crepes or something?" Ann replied, before realizing what that sounded like. "Actually-"

"Crepes sound good." Yukari quickly answered, cutting her off before she could rescind the offer. Ann gulped. They were really going to do this.

"I should go get changed." Ann said, heading to the dressing room. Once she was back in her own clothes, she met up with Yukari, and once the staff made sure they weren't stealing any of the outfits, they were free to go.

Walking to the crepe store with Yukari brought back memories of when she used to do the same with Shiho. That in turn brought back memories of what else she used to do with Shiho, and she blushed, looking at Yukari. Would they be doing those same things?

True, she had been rather pent up. The two of them hadn't done anything since before the Kamoshida incident, over a year ago. Of course, since Shiho had been in the hospital most of that time, they hadn't had much of a chance, but even after she got out, Ann had decided not to press the issue. Sex had driven her into that corner, so she wasn't about to do anything that might bring her back there.

"Oh, here we are!" Ann said, spotting the shop. She said it more to get her mind off of sex than to actually point the store out to Yukari. They went inside, got their sweets, and went outside to eat them together.

"So, Takeba..."

"You can call me Yukari." She interrupted, and Ann blushed. She nodded, and Yukari smiled at her.

"In that case, you can call me Ann. So, Yukari, how long have you been a model?"

"Ever since college. I mostly just started for the money, but it's fun, so I kept doing it. Plus, I get to meet all kinds of cute girls."

Ann nearly choked on her crepe when Yukari said that. There was no denying it now, the older girl was hitting on her. All her earlier thoughts came back with a vengeance. She ended up eating the rest of her crepe in silence, Yukari content to just watch her.

As they finished eating, Yukari stood up, picked a bit of cream off of Ann's cheek, and licked it off her finger. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, before diving straight into a deep kiss. Yukari took the lead, and Ann was perfectly okay with that. The kiss broke, and they looked each other in the eyes once again.

"Hotel?" Ann asked.

"Hotel." Yukari confirmed.

15 minutes and 3000 yen later, the two girls were naked and making out with their fingers buried in each other's pussies.

"Fuck, how are you so good at this?" Ann asked. Yukari somehow knew exactly how to move her fingers to make Ann feel amazing.

"Let's just say I've had a lot of practice." Yukari said with a smirk. Of course, saying that brought back memories of the person she had practiced so much with, and in an attempt to get her mind off of sad things, she quickly pulled Ann into another deep kiss.

Ann moaned into Yukari's mouth as her fingers pushed her over the edge, and she came. She fell backwards onto the bed, and Yukari brought her fingers to Ann's mouth. Obediently, she licked her own juices off of them, enjoying the taste of herself.

Yukari pulled her hand away, and Ann took a moment to catch her breath. After this, she was probably going to eat Yukari out, they'd make out some more, and then they'd give each other their phone numbers and go their seperate ways. She nooded to herself, and began to sit up, before her plans were immediately shattered as she was penetrated by a piece of sillicone.

"Oh, fuck!" She cried, looking down to see Yukari fucking herself on the other end of the double headed dildo.

"God, it's so big, isn't it?" Yukari commented between thrusts. "I don't think I've ever had something this big before. I might have to show Mitsuru..."

Ann wasn't sure who that was, and she didn't have the mental capacity to ask. She didn't even have the mental capacity to be upset that Yukari was thinking of other women while they had sex. All she could do was moan as she was fucked by the absolute biggest cock she had ever seen, real or fake.

It wasn't helped by Yukari trying to fit her entire half inside her. The further she got it, the further it pressed into Ann. By the time she got it all the way in, their pussies were touching, and Ann felt like she was about to be torn in half. The worst part was, she was loving it. It hurt, and she should've complained to Yukari and told her to take it out, but it felt too good.

They both came around the same time, and as soon as Yukari had caught her breath and pulled the dildo out, Ann pounced. This entire day had been suprise after suprise, and she needed to take back some form of control. Which she did by burying her face in Yukari's crotch and eating her out with passion.

"Oh, you're so good..." Yukari moaned. Ann wanted to smugly reply something like, "I've had a lot of practice", but to do that she would have to remove her tongue from Yukari's vagina, and at the moment, she was not willing to do that.

She was similarly unwilling to let Yukari hold her head to her crotch, and when she tried, Ann grabbed both her wrists and held them in place. She needed to be fully in control of this situation, and Yukari fortunately didn't seem to mind. Especially once Ann made her cum.

Yukari's love juices tasted sweet. Ann lapped up as much as she could, then kissed her on the lips, letting her taste her own arousal. What started as a quick kiss turned into a much deeper makeout session, at least until the room's phone rang, and they were informed that their time had run out.

Yukari declined the offer to extend their stay, and they both got dressed in silence. They were mostly just basking in the afterglow of the best sex either of them had had in months. In fact, neither of them said anything until they got outside.

"You wanna get coffee? I know a really good shop not far from here." Ann offered.

"I'd love to, but I should be going." Yukari said. "Although, maybe next time?" She continued, holding up her cell phone. Ann nodded, and the two exchanged numbers before parting ways, exactly like Ann assumed they would. She was a bit disappointed that they couldn't spend more time together, though that was somewhat lightened by the promise of a next time.

Even if Yukari wasn't coming with her, Ann still felt like having coffee, so she headed to Leblanc by herself. When she got there, she was greeted by Boss, of course, but was also pleasantly suprised to see Futaba in the store. She ordered a coffee, and then sat down next to her friend.

"So, what brings you here?" The hacker asked.

"Ehh, I was nearby, and Boss's coffee is always good, so I figured why not?" Ann replied, as she took the cup from Sojiro and took a sip. "Actually, I was going to bring a friend, but she ended up having to leave."

"That's neat. Is it anyone I know?"

"Probably not. She was a model from my shoot today." As Ann explained, she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She checked, and saw that Yukari had sent her a selfie. It was a cute picture, but when Futaba leaned over her shoulder and saw it, she let out a huge gasp.

"You're friends with Pink Argus?" She asked, to Ann's confusion.

"What?"

"That's Yukari Takeba, the actress who played Pink Argus in Phoenix Ranger Featherman Victory! Oh my god you have to introduce me!" Futaba gushed. She paused, and looked at Ann. "Was she the friend you almost brought here?"

"Umm, yes?" Ann replied, a bit scared.

"You should have insisted more, or something. I'm a huge featherman fan, and meeting one of the actors would have been a dream come true." Futaba said, slumping down in her seat. Ann was actually starting to feel a bit bad for her, although there wasn't likely very much she could have done to get Yukari to stay.

Although, she did have the other model's number. It probably wouldn't be hard to convince her to give Futaba an autograph or something. It was worth a shot, so Ann began typing a message.

Ann: hey, my friend recognized you from featherman  
Ann: would you be willing to give her an autograph or something?  
Yukari: lol, that was years ago  
Yukari: is she cute?

Ann replied by snapping a quick pic of Futaba and sending it to Yukari.

Yukari: i think i can figure something out  
Yukari: I'm always happy to meet a fan ;)  
Ann: please tell me you aren't planning on fucking my friend  
Yukari: what? Nooooooo  
Yukari: but if we did end up in bed together, i wouldnt complain ;)  
Ann: thats it, im not leaving you two alone together  
Yukari: thats fine  
Yukari: i havent had a threesome in a while ;)

Ann knew she should have been upset, should've told Yukari off for being a pervert, but as the image of Futaba between the two of them appeared in her mind, she had to admit, it was pretty hot. As she looked up from her screen at the hacker herself, she realized just how cute she actually was. Plus, she was probably still a virgin.

She could probably use a tutor, and Ann certainly had the free time for it. This was seeming like a better and better idea every second. She texted "you win this time" to Yukari, and put her phone back in her pocket.

"Well, I can't promise anything, but next time she's in town, I'll try to intorduce you." Ann said, trying to hide what she had planned for the younger girl.

"Really?" Ann nodded, and Futaba nearly tackled her as she pulled her into a hug. "Thank you so much! I love you!"

Part of Ann wanted to kiss Futaba right here, see how far that love really went, but with her dad standing two feet away from them, that seemed like a bad idea. She settled for just returning the hug. Maybe a bit more intimate than normal friends, but not to the point that anyone would notice.

"Actually, I just remembered I wanted to ask you something." Ann began, and Futaba backed up to listen to her. "I just got the new gaming console, and I wanted to know if you had any recommendations."

"Depends on what you're looking for. You wanna come to my room, try out a few, see which ones you like?" Futaba offered, glancing at Sojiro for permission, who nodded silently. 

"Yeah, that sounds great!" Ann said, standing up from her seat. She was going to suggest that herself, in an attempt to try and get them alone together, and for Futaba to bring it up herself was real convenient. Ann briefly wondered if she had hacked her phone and knew what she was planning, but even if she did, that would only make things easier.

Ann payed for her coffee, and the two girls headed down the street to the Sakura house. Even during the short walk, Ann was already soaking through her panties, and she wasn't even sure if they were going to have sex. She was optimistic, but she wouldn't actually be too upset if this ended up just being a night of video gaming.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Wow, you were right Futaba, this game is great!"

"I knew you'd like it. From the first time I played it I thought, 'Ann would like this game.'" Futaba replied, before returning to her spot between Ann's legs.

"Speaking of first times, oh fuck, you're really good at that." Futaba just smiled, or at least the best she could while eating Ann out. 

While Ann had expected to either have sex or play videogames, but Futaba had been the one to suggest they do both. Ann had felt a bit guilty at the idea of making Futaba do all the work, but she had insisted.

It had been worth it though, because for someone who claimed to be a total virgin, Futaba was incredible with her mouth. It was hard to focus on the game with how good it felt, but if she put down the console Futaba stopped licking, so she was forced to push through it. Right up until she came, and nearly dropped the console on Futaba's head.

The smaller girl kissed Ann, giving her yet another great taste of her own pussy, before backing away and beginning to put her clothes back on.

"Anyway, you should get home." She said, dismissively.

"But you haven't cum yet!" Ann protested.

"Yeah, but Sojiro's gonna be home soon. He'd flip out if he caught you in bed with me." 

"Then I'll just ahve to make you cum quickly." Ann countered with a smile, pulling Futaba's pants back down and shoving her fingers in the hacker's pussy. She might not have had Yukari's experience, but she still knew how to finger someone to orgasm, and Futaba had a hair trigger.

She came in less than a minute, and once she had, Ann licked her fingers clean of Futaba's juices, and began getting dressed. The whole time, Futaba was nearly passed out in her chair, overloaded from her first ever orgasm caused by another person. By the time she had come to, Ann was gone, and to her dismay, so was her copy of the game she had shown Ann. She quickly got her phone and sent an angry message.

Futaba: Ann, you stole my game!  
Ann: oops, sorry.  
Ann: i already got on the train  
Ann: i can give it back to you tomorrow?  
Futaba: fiiiiine  
Ann: great! Its a date!

Sighing, Futaba plugged her phone into the charger, and laid down to go to sleep. She had had enough for today, and she would deal with Ann and how horny she seemed to be tomorrow.

For whatever "deal with" would mean.

**Author's Note:**

> It's done!
> 
> This story originally started as a scene from a theoretical persona 5 arena fic where the old persona users meet the new ones, but since I'm probably never going to do a serious non-smut fic, I decided to just write the small smut part.
> 
> The futaba scene was not planned, but I wanted to include her reaction to yukari being featherman, and then I didn't have a good end point, so I just kept writing stuff until I did.


End file.
